Objects down hole, including metallic and ferromagnetic objects, as well as down hole geometries, can obstruct the transmission path from a transmitter antenna to a receiver antenna. External sources can provide means by which electromagnetic waves are transmitted wirelessly either to transmit data or power. However, a problem exists such that these wireless signals can be strongly attenuated by the presence of metallic tools or completion hardware, as well as down hole geometries. Therefore, there is a need for developments that will allow the transmitted wireless wave to bend around the obstructing metallic object or geometric obstacles, thereby maximizing transmission efficiency of wireless communications in down hole applications.